A Night Lit by Fireflies
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: As long as Nanjo was by her side, there was nothing more she could ask for. For now, she was content and happy...(JOLKS fanfic)
**AN: Hello, I'm GroundZeroFirework and welcome to my new Jolks fanfic. So, this is probably going to be the last one for a while, I swear to God, since I have two other multi-chapter fics that require my attention. Then there's also the fic I'm planning for Dr. Tomato's (*cough* Maki *cough) birthday. But you know, if you guys have a specific Jolks, NozoEli, NicoMaki, etc. requests (AKA prompts), I'll think about writing it and if ever I do, I'll get back to you after doing.**

 **I recommend that you listen to the song "Yume no Tsubomi" from Kusuda Aina's "First Sweet Wave" album as you read this. So now...here's the latest Jolks fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **A NIGHT LIT BY FIREFLIES**

* * *

Kussun shook with excitement and anticipation as she drove her car towards the countryside at sunset. Well, not literally; that would've caused them to crash. Why was she driving towards the countryside, you ask? Well, a couple of days back, her beloved Nanjo called her and asked if she wanted to take a trip for awhile. Just the two of them. Of course, Kussun immediately jumped at the chance to steal some time with her beloved. And that's why she's driving right now with Nanjo at the passenger seat.

"Ne, Yoshi-chan, what exactly are we going to do?" Kussun asked her as she drove.

"You'll see, Ai-chan." Nanjo said with a smile before leaning in to kiss her cheek. Kussun blushed when Nanjo called her with the pet name she's bestowed upon her. Eventually, Nanjo made her stop at a parking lot near the woods. Both women got out of the car and Nanjo opened the trunk, revealing a picnic basket and a blanket that she managed to sneak in without Kussun's knowledge. Needless to say, Kussun was pleasantly surprised.

"Wait." Nanjo said before they can even start walking. She then went behind Kussun and wrapped a handkerchief around her eyes.

"Yoshi-chan, wha-"

"Don't take it off yet. Trust me." Nanjo said as she took Kussun's hand and started leading her as they walked into the woods.

'Yoshi-chan is full of surprises today.' She thought to herself. Nanjo is actually quite good at being romantic. She was even the one who made the first move to make their relationship more...intimate (which totally worked) **(1)**. It made Kussun wonder what Nanjo could possibly have up her sleeve this time.

"We're here." Nanjo said as she took off the blindfold from Kussun's eyes. She was shocked and pleasantly surprised at the scene before her; they were in a meadow full of flowers with one tll tree in the middle of it. Yet again, Nanjo took her hand and led her to the tree. They laid the blanket on the ground before sitting on it and they opened the picnic basket.

"So, did you like my suprise?" Nanjo asked her as she ate a sandwich.

"Hai! But what's the occasion?" Kussun asked out of curiosity before biting her own sandwich.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to surprise my darling Princess." The older woman responded with a smile as she moved closer to her beloved. Kussun wrapped her arms around her neck in response.

"Well, mission accomplished, my dear sweet Prince. Now here's your reward."

Her reward, of course, was a kiss.

* * *

Once they were finished with their little picnic, the couple decided to lie down for a while. The sun had already gone down and replaced by the moon. Suddenly, a green light was caught in their peripherals.

"Yoshi-chan, look!" Kussun said. Nanjo immediately looked to where she was pointing and much to their surprise, there were fireflies in the meadow. Maybe hundreds of them.

"It's so pretty!" The younger woman exclaimed as she stared in awe, unaware that a firefly landed on her shoulder. Nanjo cupped it in her hands and let it fly off to rejoin its brethren. Kussun, however, was still captivated by the spectacle and Nanjo suddenly found herself staring and appreciating her. With the secretive nature of their relationship, she was surprised that Kussun hasn't left her yet or fallen out of love with her. Though they never had a single argument about it (or anything else for that matter), it would surely be less stressful for her. She counted herself extremely lucky to have fallen in love with such a wonderful, young woman. And she felt blessed to be loved by her.

"Yoshi-chan?" Kussun called for her. Unable to say anything, Nanjo immediately leaned in and captured her lips in a fervent kiss. One that Kussun didn't hesitate in returning. Their lips separated but their foreheads remained pressed to each other as Nanjo cupped her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Ai-chan. I'm so lucky." Nanjo said with a smile as she looked into her loved one's eyes. Kussun smiled widely as she held the hand on her cheek and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"I feel so lucky as well, Yoshi-chan." She responded. Nanjo lied down on the blanket, this time pulling Kussun with her and holding her close. The younger woman laid her head on her beloved's chest, relishing in the warmth she gave off.

"Ai-chan."

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't leave me, right?" Nanjo asked her all of a sudden as they continued to watch the fireflies. Kussun knew that Nanjo always harboured this insecurity that the secrecy of their relationship was taking its toll on her and that she would one day just up and leave her. Kussun knew this because she took harboured the same insecurity. She turned her head to face her, elevating herself off the ground with her arms.

"Never. Besides, you promised me a happily ever after, didn't you? Like Eli and Nozomi. Don't think you're getting away from that." She teasingly said before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Am I doing a good job of it, though? Giving you a happily ever after?" The older woman asked with a grin as she brushed some hair away from Kussun's face.

"You're doing a damn great job so far." She answered before laying her head back down on her chest and she held Nanjo's left hand on her right. Nanjo smiled as she ran her fingers through Kussun's hair.

"Even if we're further apart than the stars of the Southern Cross; Even though we can't turn back time, I will surpass both space and time to whisper my love for you and I will call your name forevermore, Ai-chan **(2)**." Kussun heard Nanjo.

"That's awfully romantic of you, Yoshi-chan. Have you been reading some shoujo manga? Or did you get that from a video game?" Kussun remarked as they continued to watch the fireflies.

"Something like that." Nanjo responded with a smile say as the older woman continued to stroke her hair. There was no way she was admitting that she got that from a doujin. Kussun simply giggled in response.

'This is nice.' Kussun thought to herself.

Just her, the woman she loved the most and the fireflies that lit the night...

As long as Nanjo was by her side, there was nothing more she could ask for. For now, she was content and happy...

* * *

 **AN: Hiiii! Is this fic romantic enough for you guys? I hope it's okay. This fic is actually the result of being as high as a kite so...I hope it lives up to everyone's standards. Anyways, here's what the numbers scattered across this fic means:**

 **1 – IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **2 – Brownie points to those who knew where this quote came from!**

 **Anyways, that's it for today. I hope you guys enjoyed. Bye bye!**


End file.
